Black and White: The Dangers of Blind Trust
by Valzoa
Summary: A one-shot story. The tale of two gems from the first Kindergarten and their trust in their ruler. Loyalty, while admirable has turned many good soldiers into heartless monsters.


The first thing she saw was light. Bright, encouraging. Taking shape she heard voices. "First batch of the First Kindergarten and we have our first success. Looks like a zirconium."

Another voice said, "She should make for a good soldier. Let's keep them all together, for their own good." She saw the figures now, gems far older than herself. They looked young and strong but they carried themselves with weight and power. She wanted to be like them one day.

Much time had passed since that day, even now she stared at her memories laid out in her quarters. She has spent much time watching other gems alongside her classmates. The Class of the First Kindergarten. Though they could modify their forms, she often preferred her current shape. Armor-clad from head to toe, an open face helm with her long white hair braided behind her. Today was the day and yet it felt impossible to have come so far.

Her first day was just like the rest of them. She liked the look of her armor, even playing with having a cape versus going without. She had been told that youth among gems was the most free as far as appearance was concerned. Personalities completely free to develop. It wouldn't be until they were better defined that their appearance would be more set in. A default reflex, Diamond had said. It was here that she first met Onyx. The lithe young girl had been sleeping during the introduction. Zirconium walked over and poked her, "You need to be awake! Diamond is going to start the class soon."

Onyx looked over at her, an eye patch covering her left eye, her black leotard covering the rest of her fully. Shaking her finger she said, "Don't you mind that, Ziri. If I fall asleep during the lesson, that is worse."

Zirconium grumbled, "That isn't right! You shouldn't be sleeping here at all! You should have done that before you got here!" The grey skinned girl rolled to her feet, leaning against a nearby wall. Zirconium then complained, "Wait! Did you call me Ziri? My name is Zirconium!"

Onyx smiled drearily, "You really need to relax Ziri. I can tell you want to impress her, but you won't do it if you stay so high strung. Just… do what you do, and she will see how good you are." The pale skinned girl turned away huffing, "I mean, you already can control how you appear. Most just change however they want… or pick something simple like me. You have proper armor."

The pale girl walked away, still huffy, but unsure. She didn't normally get complimented. That was odd. And odd is what Onyx would continue to be. Zirconium took a deep breath and tried to refocus but what the girl had said stuck with her. Diamond went up the line after class had begun, and so many looked nervous. They stumbled over themselves trying to impress her, and she watched Diamond pass them all by. Zirconium let out her breath and let herself relax. When Diamond got to her, she simply saluted. This gave the teacher pause. "And why exactly are you saluting, miss Zirconium?"

She spoke shortly, trying to contain the joy that she was being talked to, "I am simply showing respect to my superior. I look forward to learning from you ma'am." The teacher smiled at this. That smile disappeared when she was met with Onyx. Before the teacher could speak, Onyx held up her hand and, ceasing her leaning on the wall, bowed at the waist and remained in that position until Diamond passed by. It didn't seem to garner much attention, but it had gotten her out of trouble. The lesson was just the basics of what their jobs would entail when they were under Diamond's command and they were each assigned to a field of expertise. Zirconium had gained entry into the infantry division. Onyx had been assigned to Intelligence. Zirconium believed that to be the last time they would meet.

It wouldn't be for a few more centuries before she was proven wrong. Diamond had chosen to conduct an exercise between the classes in each division. By this point, Zirconium had heard rumors of other Kindergarteners having been finished. Still, theirs was the senior class, on the brink of graduation to full fledged military life. Zirconium had been set to guard the main base, keeping her claymore handy. She admired its white dragon winged hilt for just a moment before she heard a more mature version of that same voice that had complimented her. "It really is a beautiful blade."

Zirconium jumped a little and almost took the girl's head off. By this point, they had both settled on their appearance, Zirconium having abandoned the cape because of its impracticality, and Onyx's leotard having changed to more of a one legged sneaking suit, a holster full of knives on her exposed leg. Zirconium sighed, "That hardly seems practical for battle."

Onyx laughed, "You would say that, Ziri. Still, I have found it rather… distracting to those I'm trying to surprise. Even your eyes were drawn to it." It was only now that Ziri saw a knife at her throat, "And that is where I get them."

Zirconium smirked, "Well, you are still rather wiry. I suppose that means you can't distract them in a more base manner."

Onyx smiled, "You have really, leveled out Ziri. Then again, I suppose Diamond taking a personal interest in our class has meant a lot to you, considering how much you adore her." It was only now that Onyx drew out Zirconium's diary. "I do appreciate how much you thank me in here for my advice on day one."

Zirconium's white skin gained color as she snatched the diary from Onyx, "How did you even get this? And why are you bothering me during a battle?"

Onyx dropped down with a sigh. "Because I have been assigned to preventing sneak attacks and while they won't be here for another few minutes, Class 4 did have plans to deploy troops on the eastern flank to ambush you. I figured we had some time to catch up."

Zirconium rolled her eyes, "Over what? We talked once."

Onyx nodded, "And you used to get mad at me for calling you Ziri. Now you haven't. I figured we could talk now." Zirconium looked even more confused. Then realizing Onyx was right, she got even brighter and looked ready to punch her, "Look, you have been hands down the most reliable soldier they have. That is why you are holding the flag. It ensures that we can't lose. How did you get to be like that if you hadn't just been the you I saw on the first day?"

Zirconium grumbled, "If I am so reliable, why did they send you to help?"

Onyx tapped her chin, as she dropped to the ground, "Honestly? I volunteered. We picked up the intel and everyone thought you could handle it. I've seen that end poorly for all involved, so I wanted to make sure you knew." She smiled big, "And to spend time with you. I know you don't NEED," She put massive air quotes on that word, "the help, but I wanted to give it."

Zirconium seemed to get serious again and nodded, "I appreciate it, Onyx." After a moment's pause she asked, "But why do you have my dairy?"

Onyx stammered a bit before clearing her throat, "To tell the truth, I saw you that day and I was a bit jealous." She spun her hand around, "Not of Diamond, because she is a total hardass. No," She looked Zirconium in the face, her exposed eye almost seeming to sparkle, "I was jealous of how strong you looked. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but then I saw you and I couldn't not. You were so fragile, but had so much untapped strength." She looked down, "I had hoped I could feel that way one day."

Zirconium placed her hand on Onyx' shoulder, "You are wrong." Zirconium chuckled, "I wouldn't be as strong as I am without you." Onyx looked up, a big beaming smile. Zirconium looked confused, "What is that about?"

Onyx gave her a big thumbs up, "Then it is official. You and I are partners now. I watch your back so no one sticks a knife in it, and you do the heavy lifting." Zirconium smirked a bit herself, finding this almost childlike idea very appealing. Before she could speak she saw Onyx get very focused. "Hold up, the flanking team is just over in those buildings to the east. Must not have met much resistance. You brace yourself here. I'll hole up in the bunker with the flag." With a nod, the two split to their plan. Zirconium held her blade high, charging towards the building with a loud roar and…

Onyx opened the door to the quarters as energetically and powerfully as she always did outside of missions. She too had favored her single legged sneaking suit, a single eye revealed while her gem rested in an eyepatch. She whistled as she sized up Zirconium. "You are as dazzling as ever, my dear." Onyx looked at the collection of pictures. "Whatcha doin?"

Zirconium sighed, "Just pouring over old memories."

Onyx smirked, "You mean like all those times I saved your life… or all those times you took all the credit for my hard work?" Onyx teased like this often, but as opposed to the usual flustered rage she would receive, this time she was hugged tightly. "Are you okay, Ziri?"

Zirconium shook her head, "I'm not, Nyx. We have fused before. This shouldn't be any different… right?" The strong warrior maiden was shaken, unsure and looking for anything to hold onto. Onyx smirked and held her close, not saying anything. The two stood there, holding onto the moment.

Onyx smiled softly, "You do remember our first day in fusion training, yeah?" Onyx told the story softly as if telling a lullaby to a scared child:

We were sitting in the back of the squad, as per my request. You were so well known by that point, I figured we would be called out for trying to disappear. As per usual, my intel was spot on. Our sergeant explained, "Fusion is not just combining your powers. It isn't just working as a team. Trust is the most important thing. And unless you want to become a horrible monster, you need permission." She scanned the crowd, looking for slackers and when she saw you at the back, she saw a chance to make a name for herself. "Zirconium! You are diamond's wonder girl. Pick a partner and get up here."

As per usual, you saluted and with great purpose replied, "Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am." When you grabbed my hand I felt my heart flutter, but I wasn't about to tell you that. Of all the canidates you could have picked, so many that were powerful and would have loved to fuse with you, you chose me. I contained myself as I always did and when we got in front of the class, I could feel you. When you got into that pose, you looked so focused, so sharp. I couldn't help but try to make you laugh, getting into a samba stance.

The instructor scoffed, clearly realizing neither of us had fused before. Still, you just smiled at me, matching your stance to my own. And that dance… it was beautiful. It was controlled madness. My own energy and passion for life tempered by your determination and love. It wasn't until that moment I knew I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only one afraid to say how they felt. And in that moment, we had our answer. And Jet was beautiful. When the instructor saw her, there was no words. Jet of course smirked, drawing her blade and twirling it, half testing its heft and half scaring the instructor. She laughed, "I am sorry, Ma'am. I didn't quite know who I would be." Winking at the instructor she continued, "I still am not sure." Bringing the handle of it to her lips, she began to play a tune. It was gaunty and dark. It spoke of a lust for battle. Putting the blade back into her sheath she sighed, "So, since our instructor seems to have run out of words, I will wrap up our lessons. Trust your partner, be honest, and know that one day you can do this too."

We got into so much trouble that day. We had done nothing wrong, but humbling our superior officer was probably not smart.

Returning to her life as it was now Onyx chuckled, "So, we should be fine. We love each other, right?"

Zirconium nodded, releasing the hug. "You are right. Did I tell you about two young gems in one of my classes? A Ruby and a Sapphire. Those two are the inspiration for this project. I'm sure we can do the same, Nyx." They left the apartment, their hands clasped. "Nyx, you know that if this works, we won't exist anymore, I mean, not as we are now."

Onyx nodded, "But what we have… it will never disappear. No matter what happens, we will always be together. Isn't it romantic, Ziri?" Onyx had her usual childlike smile on her face. Zirconium smiled back, shaking her head with a laugh. She always knew how to make these situations better.

As they arrived at the Kindergarten they were met by Yellow Diamond herself, looking them both over, being met with a bow and a half-hearted salute. Diamond shook her head, "Why am I not surprised by your behavior, Onyx?" When she was met with only a smile Diamond turned, "You are two of our strongest and most loyal officers. Your participation will be remembered, as will your work. I expect greatness, as I always have." The two bowed, turning into their gem forms and falling into the hole. It was some time before they were implanted. Their world was cold at first, their close proximity their only reassurance that they had not died. It was cold and dark. But then, as the pressure grew, so did the heat. The temperature became unbearable and while they were fusing, it was all wrong. They were being pushed and crushed. They tried calling out to each other but were met with naught but stone and more heat. The pain was intense and terrible. And as they both let off a silent scream, their final thought was but a single word. Betrayal.

When Jet was pulled from the rock, she was wrong. She felt dirty, broken. When she took her form, there was no hesitation, "Where is Yellow Diamond?" Before she had even thought about it, her new weapon was lodged deep into the mass produced Peridot. She wasn't about to get any answers from this one. As the alarms blared, Jet did not even run. She walked her way past every gem that came to stop her. This level of power was beyond even her old strength, but it was wrong. Where was Ziri? Where was Onyx? A million questions from two voices she felt were both her screamed out to her in pain and anguish. This suffering gave her strength and purpose. Approaching a security camera almost like she was passing someone she hated in a hallway, she spat out, "You are a murderer. A monster…" She looked directly into it, an insanity crossing her mind, "If you can call yourself a Diamond, so can I. The BLACK DIAMOND!" She ripped the camera off its mount, ripping it in half with her bare hands before leaving the facility. Grabbing one of the survey craft, she knew who she could talk to. The Crystal Gems would be more than willing to send her on her way to vengeance. If they wanted to tag along to watch, she would be more than happy to let them.


End file.
